


the good side

by trapavoid



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, M/M, Mild Language, Pining, daichi doesn't understand feelings very well, please read this it's corny but good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 13:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15050000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trapavoid/pseuds/trapavoid
Summary: Daichi sparks one of those 3 a.m. conversations that they have, but they're really treading into dangerous territory this time and Suga's kind of losing his shit.





	the good side

They’re lying on Suga’s bed, side by side and staring up at the ceiling, when Daichi turns his head to look at Suga. 

“In, like, movies and manga,” he says, “people are always so desperate to hide their feelings for other people.”

“Yeah, I guess,” Suga frowns.

“No, it’s just – I wonder why. Why it’s such a big deal. To them.”

Suga doesn’t look at Daichi, just stares some more at his motionless ceiling fan. He wills it to give him strength.

“It kind of is a big deal, I always thought.”

“If you like someone, you should eventually tell them, though! I feel like, in shojo manga or whatever, the girl will plan to take her feelings to the grave, you know, until something happens so that she _has_ to tell the other person.”

This isn’t unusual for them – that one of them will blurt out something that sparks a conversation that lasts for hours or more – but this is treading into dangerous territory. Suga chooses his words carefully.

“But… haven’t you ever had a crush on someone?”

“Of course.”

“And you still don’t get it?”

“Nope. I realized I had a crush in the second grade and so I told her that very same day. And then I realized I liked someone in junior high, and I told that person the same week. And…well. You get the gist.”

“Okay, okay,” Suga laughs. “Here’s my take. I wouldn’t want to tell someone I liked them because… I don’t know, what if they don’t like you back?”

“Then at least you know!”

“Oh my god, Daichi. It’s more complicated for some of us who aren’t _robots_ , I guess. For… for some people, I guess… the thought of someone I – _they_ really like not retuning their feelings is such a painful idea that they would rather live with the shred of hope that comes with not knowing.” He takes a deep breath. “If you know, but the answer isn’t what you wanted to hear… that would hurt too much. Or something.”

Daichi turns fully onto his side, facing Suga, and Suga reluctantly rolls over to mirror him. Their faces are close, but Suga looks resolutely over Daichi’s shoulder to his bedroom wall instead of at his face. Daichi does not return this courtesy and is staring Suga down. “It just seems so sad to me,” he says.

“Yeah, well,” Suga returns. “That’s just how it is for some people.”

“Alright, how about this, then?” Daichi challenges. “There’s another cliché plotline where the characters have a good feeling that the other person likes them, but they still say nothing. What’s going on then?”

“When did I become the reigning expert on defending shoujo manga?”

“Answer the question!”

“Mmm, okay. I guess in that case, they wouldn’t want things to change, maybe? Like I feel like that happens when the two characters are friends first, so then the thought of that friendship becoming _more_ is… scary, I guess. Everything would change and that scares people. So they don’t say anything and just kind of exist in relationship limbo.”

“God.” Daichi sounds scandalized. 

Suga laughs, and finally looks at his friend. “Alright, then. What’s your take on all this?”

“You know my take.”

“Tell me, though. What would you say to – to people who feel like their feelings wouldn’t be reciprocated, or people who don’t want things to change?”

“I would say… just do it?”

Suga boos him, throwing a pillow at his face. “I put thought into my answer, you put thought into yours!”

“Jesus, okay! Okay. What I would say. Huh. Okay, I would say… to the person who doesn’t know, at least, that – it’s hard to put into words! You’re so articulate, Suga!”

“Flattery will get you nowhere! You’re stalling!”

Once their giggles fade out, Daichi scratches the back of his neck and pauses for a couple moments. Then he starts talking again. “I would say that feelings are kind of the universe’s way of telling you, ‘hey, this could work!’ The point of feelings is that you want to date the other person, right? So why would you just pine and pine after somebody, not knowing what they think of you in return, when you could _know_ and be in a happy relationship with them? _Or_ , you know, be able to move on and find your happy relationship with someone else?”

“Because it’s scary!” Suga bursts out. “I already told you, the thought of someone being precious to me but – but I’m not precious to them in return? It fucking sucks. Some of us can’t just move on to the next person after finding out it won’t work out with someone else, you know.”

They lay in silence after that, Daichi stunned into muteness and Suga horrified with himself to the point where he can’t say a word. 

“You like someone,” Daichi says finally. It’s not a question.

Suga flips over so he’s lying on his stomach, so he can bury his head in his arms. “Yeah,” he says finally, the words muffled.

“Tell me about… them?”

Suga takes a deep breath, trying to summon the flippancy Daichi obviously feels when it comes to crushes.

“Ah, okay.” _Be vague_ , he reminds himself. “They’re… smart? And hardworking. One of the most hardworking people I know. We laugh a lot, and h – they’re earnest to a fault. They are… my person. I mean, I think. I know we’re all dumb third years in high school, but that’s what it feels like to me. I’ve liked them for a long time – like a year? So that’s why, like – when you say that people should just tell the person they like that they like them so they can move on, I just…it’s not true. I couldn’t.”

Suga’s face is smashed into his bed the whole time he’s talking so he doesn’t know if Daichi caught any of that. Part of him hopes he didn’t, but then he feels Daichi’s hands landing heavily on his shoulders, rolling him over so that they’re facing each other once again, and any hopes that Daichi will let this whole stupid conversation go are shattered. 

Suga opens his mouth to minimize the impact of that little speech, or change the subject, or – anything, really, that will stop Daichi from asking the inevitable “who is it?” question. But he closes it with an audible pop when he sees Daichi’s face – red and pulled downwards, his throat working.

The gears in his head are obviously turning and Suga panics. He can’t know – he _can’t_ , not after Suga’s kept his feelings a secret for as long as he has, but Daichi is opening his mouth to speak and _fuck_ , it’s too late – 

“Suga,” he says. 

“Daichi,” Suga parrots back. His voice is trembling.

“Why… why are you scared right now?”

Suga closes his eyes. “God, Daichi, I don’t know – think back to what we just talked about and try to put the pieces together yourself so I don’t have to embarrass myself. Please.”

“You... like me.”

No hesitation. “Yeah.”

“And you… you’re so scared right now that you’re shaking.”

“Am I?” he murmurs. 

“Suga, ask me – I mean, I never got to tell you. What I’d say to the second type of person. The one who’s afraid of everything changing between them and the other person.”

“Are we really –?”

“Ask me!”

“Daichi, can we please –?”

“Come on, Suga – ask me. What would I say to someone who was afraid of acting on their feelings for another person. Just because their relationship with that person would inevitably change if they did.”

Suga clenches his hands into fists around the bedsheets. “What… what would you say to that person?”

“I’d say let it change.” Daichi’s voice is so low and rough that Suga is startled into opening one eye.

“Okay…?” 

Daichi is looking at him steadily. “I’d say let the relationship _change_.” 

And then there is an arm around Suga’s back that guides him closer to the warm body next to him and a gentle hand cupping his cheek. “God, you – you’re so beautiful, Suga,” Daichi says (and Suga’s freaking the _fuck_ out, his systems shutting down because what? _What_?).

“What?”

Daichi’s thumb traces nervously on the side of Suga’s face. “I would never… _never_ want to wreck what we have. Our friendship, I mean. And I kept telling myself that, but you’re right – you’re always right – I’m – I was just scared. And I’m still scared, but Suga, I… you’re perfect, and I really want to kiss you. Can I?”

Suga can only sputter – he’s sure his face and neck are red, and he’s so confused that tears are kind of gathering in the corners of his eyes. But Daichi is looking at him like he’s the most precious thing on Earth, and all it takes is him whispering, “Koushi,” for Suga to squeeze his eyes shut and nod.

And then Daichi is kissing him, and he’s kissing back because he’s not _stupid_ – he’s waited long enough for this – and he’s definitely crying now and Daichi is getting a little too presumptuous with his tongue, but—

Suga has Daichi’s arms around him as a promise that he’s not going anywhere, that he likes him back, that this will all be okay. And Suga cups Daichi’s face to try and give him the same reassurances – they will still be best friends, he says with his hands; things are changing but they’re changing for the better. 

And it’s pretty much the best kiss of all time.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this very late last night so sorry if it's rushed hehe


End file.
